Battle of Adventurers
Battle of Adventurers is the first Digimon Tamers movie. It takes place between Digital Beauty and Impmon's Last Stand. Plot In another dimension, Omnimon fights the evil Mephistomon, who was reformatted from the data of Apocalymon and wants to destroy the world. Omnimon gains the upper hand, being a higher level Digimon, and sends Mephistomon flying into the wall. Before Omnimon can finish Mephistomon, he goes through a portal, which Omnimon cannot enter. Takato is going to vacation on an island where his cousin Kai lives, and packs Guilmon in a suitcase. Henry and Terriermon are going with him. As Rika walks by a TV screen, an advertisement comes on for V Pets, and Renamon walks alongside her. While on the plane, Takato, Henry, and Terriermon notice that Calumon is there as well. They arrive at the airport, and Henry and Terriermon leave to see some underwater ruins. When Takato looks on TV to see the V Pets' creator, Mr. Tamashiro, who is talking about the V Pets, which can take care of email and online chatting, Kai walks up to him and asks if he's seen Takato. Two cops chase after Kai, and Takato accidentally bumps into him. The cops try to arrest Takato and Kai, but Mr. Tamashiro stops them, saying they meant no harm. As they are potential V Pet customers, reporters interview them. As Takato and Kai travel to the island by boat, with Calumon jumping on seagulls, Kai swims to the island. After the boat reaches the island, Takato walks toward Kai's house with his suitcase, but due to Guilmon's weight inside it Takato collapses. Kai finds him asleep on top of the suitcase with Guilmon pushing it along the path. When Takato wakes up in Kai's house, Guilmon and Kai have been playing around on the island. Kai's grandfather thinks Guilmon is a talking dog, mentioning that the mythical guardian of the land, Seasarmon, is also a talking dog. Rika's grandmother receives an email from her mother, who is in Paris. Later, Renamon tells Rika that a Digimon has appeared. They track down the Digimon, Pteramon, who attacks Renamon, but she destroys him with Diamond Storm and absorbs his data, mentioning that he was different than the other opponents she faced. While Takato, Kai, and Guilmon are eating seafood, they see a girl, Minami, on a boat being chased by a shark Digimon, Tylomon. Minami falls into the water and Kai gets her to the surface while Guilmon destroys Tylomon with Pyro Sphere. Takato and Kai get Minami to Kai's house, and Takato finds a computer in the box she had with her, which has a V Pet on it. At Henry's house, Suzie finds the V Pets to be annoying, while Henry takes pictures at the underwater ruins. Minami dreams about her puppy, Mei, at the lake in a storm, before waking up, and she is introduced to Takato and Guilmon. At Shinjuku, traffic lights are going haywire and computers are failing everywhere. Henry talks to Janyu about this, after which the phones are taken out. Janyu discovers the V Pets to be responsible. Rika's mother will be returning on August 1st. Rika says "Moms. You miss them while they're gone, and when they're here, you just want them to leave you alone." At this, Renamon does a sort of evil laugh. Minami tells Takato, Guilmon, Kai, and Calumon that Tylomon was after her computer, as her father told her to take it far away. Takato takes a look at it to see why anyone would want it, and the V Pet appears onscreen. Minami says this was the first one ever made, and her father created it for her after her puppy, Mei, drowned in a storm. Minami says that the V Pet is a hunk of data and could never hope to replace Mei. Takato says Guilmon is data and is real to him. Minami blames herself for Mei's death. That night, Scorpiomon suddenly appears and goes rampaging on the beach. He attacks everyone, and Guilmon fights him. Takato tells Kai to get everyone out of the house. Then Divermon appears, and Kai's grandpa fights him with martial arts, but Divermon knocks him down, and when he does the same to Kai, Minami's computer falls and a light shines from it. In the forest, Guilmon charges at Scorpiomon, powered up by Arrow Wing, and destroys him. Seasarmon appears from Minami's computer and destroys Divermon. Then Mantaraymon appears, whips Seasarmon and Guilmon with his electrified tail, and takes Minami away. Once the V Pets have eaten all the data they want, they turn into devils. Renamon fights another evil Digimon, BlueMeramon, who freezes her, while Terriermon fights Ebidramon at the docks, Ebidramon with the advantage. Calumon senses both battles, and Terriermon and Renamon digivolve to Gargomon and Kyubimon, who destroy Ebidramon and BlueMeramon with Bunny Pummel and Fox Tail Inferno. Then Omnimon teleports Henry, Gargomon, Rika, and Kyubimon to his dimension. As Takato, Guilmon, Kai, and Seasarmon sail a boat through fog in search of Minami, Depthmon pulls Seasarmon into the water, and Mantaraymon capsizes the boat. Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon and destroys Mantaraymon with Dragon Slash. Takato and Kai are sent flying above water to a mechanical room, part of the evil Digimon's fortress. As Growlmon reunites with them, Archelomon suddenly attacks, but Growlmon destroys him with Pyro Blaster. Seasarmon destroys Depthmon and reunites with them. In another room in the fortress, Minami is imprisoned. Her father Takehito looks down at her from a window, as he has also been imprisoned along with Mr. Tamashiro, who is violently thrown against the wall by Ponchomon, Pipismon, and Sepikmon. Their leader, Baromon, tells Takehito to give him the vaccine program, threatening to kill Minami. Takehito explains to Mr. Tamashiro that he created a vaccine program that can stop the evil Digimon. When a laser gun shoots at Minami, Takehito attacks Ponchomon and is knocked to the ground by Baromon. Seasarmon and Growlmon arrive, and Seasarmon destroys the gun shooting at Minami. Seasarmon fights Sepikmon, Pipismon, and Ponchomon, and eventually Growlmon destroys all three with Pyro Blaster. Then Growlmon and Seasarmon face Baromon, who counters their first attacks with Storming Knives, but while distracted with Seasarmon, he is destroyed by Growlmon with Dragon Slash. A wall breaks during the battle and Takato, Growlmon, Kai, Minami, Takehito, and Seasarmon run to escape. Mr. Tamashiro watches from the window above, saying it's up to him to stop them. In Omnimon's dimension, Omnimon tells Henry, Gargomon, Rika, and Kyubimon that an evil Digimon has entered Earth to destroy it. Omnimon can't leave his dimension so it's up to the tamers, whom he calls "Digidestined", to defeat him. MetalTyrannomon and another Pteramon and Archelomon attack, but Omnimon destroys them with his sword. Takehito asks how Seasarmon appeared, and Takato says he must have digivolved from the Minami's V Pet, and protects her like Mei would have. Minami doesn't want to think of him as a replacement for Mei, and Takehito says he based the V Pet on Mei, and that the vaccine program might be in his data. This vaccine program can destroy the other V Pets, which contain a virus, and he created it as soon as he found out about the virus. Mr. Tamashiro appears, and Guilmon says that he is a Digimon. Seasarmon jumps at Mr. Tamashiro, who destroys his human disguise and punches Seasarmon, severely wounding and dedigivolving him to Labramon. In his true form, Mr. Tamashiro is revealed to be Mephistomon. Mephistomon's V Pets continue their rampage. Kokuwamon attacks a hospital and a third Pteramon flies around. Mephistomon says that the V Pets and evil Digimon will destroy the world. Omnimon teleports Rika, Kyubimon, Henry, and Gargomon into the fortress. Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon attack Mephistomon, who unleashes an energy explosion that sends them, Takato, Henry, Rika, Kai, Minami, Takehito, Labramon, and Calumon flying into the water, under which is a digital world created by Mephistomon. The three Champion Digimon fight Mephistomon, and are at a disadvantage until Growlmon shoots down a ship with Pyro Blaster, which crashes on Mephistomon and explodes. Minami apologizes to Labramon for not being nicer to him. Labramon is mortally wounded. When Minami calls him Mei, this turns out to be the codeword to activate the vaccine program. As he dies and dissolves into rainbow data, the vaccine program is released and destroys Mephistomon's virus, all his V Pets, and his remaining minions. Rika's mother wakes up on her plane, which has been attacked by V Pets but is currently set back on course. Takato notices that Mephistomon's world has not disappeared, meaning he is still alive. Mephistomon reappears in his Mega form, Gulfmon. Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon fight him, but can't even damage him, and he beats them up, eventually shooting an energy wave at them. Then the triangle on Calumon's forehead glows, and Growlmon, Gargomon, and Kyubimon digivolve to WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon, who combine their power and use Trinity Burst, destroying Gulfmon, and his digital world dissolves. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Kai, Minami, Takehito, and Calumon swim to the surface. Takato says he needs a vacation from his vacation, and Calumon breaks the fourth wall, saying "Bye!" to the audience. Notes *Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Impmon, and Yamaki do not appear *First time in canon Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon are in their Ultimate forms at the same time. (The first episode where this happens, however, is The Boar Wars) Category:Movies